


Fantail May Cry

by gay_kratos_aurion



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Devil May Cry AU, Gen, more tags tba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_kratos_aurion/pseuds/gay_kratos_aurion
Summary: The neon sign of a shop filled with various taxidermied demon heads flickered.





	1. [Mission 0 part 1] A Usual Wednesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This took way to long to type up, but here. Due to school, updates will be sporadic. Also, this is all in human form, although Yuuya in bird form beating up humans sounds amusing. This WILL contain spoilers for DMC1. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to type up, but here. Due to school, updates will be sporadic. Also, this is all in human form, although Yuuya in bird form beating up humans sounds amusing. This story WILL contain spoilers for DMC1. You have been warned.

The neon sign of a shop filled with various taxidermied demon heads flickered.

The shop was deserted, save for the proprietor, finishing off a slice of pizza with his feet propped up.

Brrrring... Brrrring... Brr-

"Devil May Cry?"

Hesitance, then a feminine voice. "Is 'Yuuya Sakazaki' there?"

"... Sorry, we closed at nine." 

Click.

That was the sound of the blue-haired man hanging up on the caller. "Again, no password. Can't seem to get any real business." Shrugging off the fact that she knew his full name, he took the final bite of his pizza.

Just in time.

A motorcycle burst through the wall. Looks like he had company. The driver, a woman in her twenties, turned off the motorcycle.

Almost nonchalantly, Yuuya took his legs off his desk and yelled, "Woah, slow down, babe!"

She stepped off, and Yuuya continued casually. "Well, well, what do we have here? Nature calls? It's in the back."

This woman... was obviously not human. But Yuuya had dealt with more than a few demons raiding his store. He was used to this sort of thing.

"So," the woman finally spoke, reminding Yuuya of the woman on the line, "you must be the handyman that'll take any dirty job. Am I correct?"

"Almost. I only take-" he grabbed his sword from the wall- "special jobs. If you know what I mean."

"You're the man who lost a mother and a brother to evil fifteen years ago. The son of the Legendary Yamiyo... Mr. Sakazaki."

"Well, the way I figure it, in this business, a lot of your kind come around. And if I kill each one that comes, eventually I should hit the jackpot sooner or later." He pointed his blade at the entity before him.

"In that case, you should be used to this sort of thing!" Lightning erupted from her hand and she grabbed his sword.

Electricity coursing through his body, Yuuya shouted in pain as his vision turned white. The woman let go, and kicked him in the face while he was recovering, throwing him against a wall. Now, charging the blade with electricity, she threw it into his chest and began pumping more magic into it.

The woman let out a dark chuckle as Yuuya growled in pain. 

"Are you REALLY the son of the legendary Yamiyo? Didn't your daddy teach you how to use a sword?" She taunted, a smirk gracing her face.

Suddenly, she picked up her motorcycle and chucked it at him.

Before it could it him, he retorted, "Sword, heheh. Time to go to work, guys!"

He pulled out two guns and shot at the motorcycle, causing it to move backwards and land on the ground, narrowly missing the devil. She had leaped out of the way, inches away from being in the path of the fiery shrapnel.

Yuuya approached her as she lay on the ground. "Even as a child, I had powers. There's demonic blood in me."

"That strength..." The woman mumbled to herself.

He pulled the sword out of his chest at last. "You were the first one to know about my past." He aimed his gun at her. "Looks like I'm getting close."

A tense silence. She got up. "It seems that way. But I'm not your enemy. My name is Hiyoko. I came here to seek your help..." she put her back to him, looking at the destruction, then continued. "To put an end to the underworld."

"What?" Yuuya tilted his head in confusion.

Hiyoko removed her sunglasses, and faced him again.

Yuuya saw her face. Hiyoko had an undeniable resemblance to his late mother. In fact, Hiyoko seemed to have been molded into her very shape.

The sound of thunder filled the air.


	2. [Mission 0 part 2] Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo arrive at Mallet Island, the site where Wallenstein is going to try and enter the human realm from.

"Fifteen years ago, Wallenstein, emperor of the underworld, resurrected." Hiyoko began the briefing.

"Wallenstein?" It had been a while since Yuuya heard the name.

"Yes. His powers were sealed by Yamiyo long ago, but he's attempting to gain control of the human world once again. He has been preparing to open the gate on Mallet Island."

The private helicopter landed. Hiyoko didn't seem low on funds, that's for sure. She had assured Yuuya he would be rewarded handsomely if he succeeded. 

Waves crashed on the rocks below them. It would almost be soothing, if not for the fact that the god of the underworld was going to try and take over humanity again.

They opened a large, rusty metal gate with a clang.

"The castle is above this cliff. Come on, let's go!" Hiyoko proceeded to vault over the tall cliff off to the side of them, and disappeared from Yuuya's view. 

Yuuya couldn't jump that high. He settled for continuing down the path, and came across a metal door, then opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish the whole "jumping onto a cliff" thing was an artistic liberty I took. But it happens. It actually happens.


End file.
